Pumpkin Spice
by teardroponawhiterose
Summary: Halloween themed Percabeth Smut.


**Pumpkin and Spice**

**Authors Note: **This is intended as a writing exercise. I want to get more comfortable writing all sorts of situations and as smut is an area that I am generally uncomfortable with I choose to start there. Please feel free to rip it apart, I know grammar and spelling are areas I need to work on but I'm more interested in how it flowed and whether it was believable or not. Anyway her are Percy and Annabeth on Halloween night carving pumpkins before things get a bit heated. Enjoy.

Percy scooped a handful of pumpkin guts into the large bowl Annabeth had placed between them to collect any mess from there pumpkin carving. The floor in front of the living room couch had been covered in news paper to protect it from any mess. For the life of him Percy couldn't work out why he was involved in such an activity, it had never really caught his fancy. Annabeth smiled at him cutting a neat hexagon in the top of her own pumpkin and Percy suddenly remembered why he was scraping the insides out of the sticky fruit. He dug deep laughing at the rather fluctuant sound it caused.

"You're a picture of maturity Seaweed Brain."Annabeth rolled her eyes, smiling a little.

"Fart jokes are always funny wise girl." Percy countered flinging a few seeds at her.

"Hey!"

Percy laughed as Annabeth jumped behind the couch in an attempt to dodge further attack. From her covered position Annabeth lobbed some pumpkin guts back.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be is it." Percy taunted preparing a handful of slime to lob at his hiding girlfriend.

Percy skilfully lined up his target and chucked the blob of pumpkin right in to Annabeth's hair causing her to scream in an unbecoming manor.

"Percy!" she shrieked and it was on.

All out war and chaos filled the living room. Pumpkin covered the walls and the ceiling as well as Percy and Annabeth. By the time they ran out of Pumpkin guts to fling they were panting and smiling and Percy had caught up to Annabeth lifting her from the ground and wrestling her on to the couch.

"Percy don't we're covered in pumpkin slime."

"But it's easier to kiss you here." Percy pouted dropping kisses all over her face.

"Percy." Annabeth giggled trying to capture his busy lips with her own.

Percy busied himself kissing a small trail down the side of Annabeth's neck electing a small moan of pleasure. Her back arched up pressing against his as his hands began to explore her body he finally let her met his lips tones prodding at each other. Percy's hand found the hem of Annabeth's shirt and reached up to massage one of Annabeth's breast threw the soft lace of her bra.

"Percy," Annabeth breathed, arching her back to push closer to him.

Percy rolled the two of them so that Annabeth now lay on top of him and slid a second hand below the band of her shorts gripping her cheek. Annabeth giggled and then went pink because she had giggled. Intimate situations always made her giggle and it drove Percy mad. The pink of her cheeks, the wetness of her mouth on his and the way her hips pressed into his in a silent plea.

Percy slid Annabeth's shirt up her long torso and over her head before carelessly tossing it to the side and placing kisses all over her now exposed shoulder. The pumpkin carving was completely forgotten now as cloths flew across the room landing in piles all over the place. Percy slid his hand up the inside of Annabeth's thigh, his middle finger grazing her gently causing a shudder of anticipation, he looked up one last time confirming her consent before plunging his finger inside her slowly pumping it in and out as he massaged her nerve endings with his palm. Annabeth moaned reaching blindly for Percy's erection and wrapping her long fingers around his arousal pumping up and down in time with Percy's in and out.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered, asking her with his eyes if she was ready to take him.

She bit her lip and nodded, begging him for more. Percy flipped their position, looming over her and lining himself up for entry. One last time he waited for her nod of consent before slowly entering her, Annabeth wrapped her legs tightly around Percy's backside pulling him in close. This wasn't there first time but they were certainly still new to the whole experience so Percy took it slow, enjoying the feel of Annabeth around him, her soft moans in his ear as he glided past her sensitive spots. Her back arched pushing her against him when he ran past a practically sensitive area.

"Faster." She moaned eyes closed hands digging into his shoulder slamming her hips up to mean his.

Percy obliged pushing into her faster and stronger but apparently it wasn't enough, Annabeth rolled them off the couch and landed with a light thump on top of Percy.

"Are you ok," she giggled.

"Couldn't be better." Percy laughed reaching behind her neck to pull her lips to his.

Annabeth found her rhythm quickly, bucking her hips towards his. Moaning Percy's name as he captured her soft pink nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue out to and around the mound. Without warning Annabeth jerked forward quickly before tightening around him. Moaning loud as she reached her climax her tight wetness constricting him pulled Percy over the edge with a grunt of pleasure. Annabeth collapsed on top of him smiling.

"Wow." She laughed.

"Yeah, wow." Percy agreed a goofy smile on his face.

"Look at this mess."

Percy gave her a look clearly meant to convoy that she was nuts.

"We just had excellent sex and you're going to complain about the state of the apartment?" he asked.

"No," She replied "wanna do it again?"

Percy smiled; pressing his lips to hers "In a minute, just let me catch my breath."


End file.
